


Sweet Tea

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: Sieg has collapsed but who should help but a former rival?





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this seem really repetitive. Sieg and Karna are both fairly quiet and calm characters so expect much inner thoughts versus dialogue. Also I'm still navigating how I want to write this ship so hopefully I get better in the future.

When Sieg decided to become a terminal to help Gudako with the problems she may face in return for what she did for him, he was well aware that there would be a few problems as he didn’t exactly qualify as a normal servant. The biggest problem so far had been his inability to stay in spirit-form. As the Shadow Border was a limited space most of the servants chose to remain in spirit form unless needed.

Now Sieg could take spirit form, the problem lied in that Sieg was technically alive. As a living being spirit form should have been impossible but as a servant it was possible. However managing to do the impossible came with a nasty side effect: lightheadedness. Sieg could only be in spirit form for a little while before he got lightheaded and usually collapsed.

The first time it had happened he had been with his friends and boy were they worried. Mordred, Frankenstein, and Astolfo had made it a point to stay as close to Sieg as they could incase another fainting spell struck and it usually did. Sieg was aware he didn’t have to be in spirit form, but it didn’t seem fair to the other servants to stay in physical form all the time when they needed a break from being is spirit form. However all of his friends were either dealing with singularity or sent on some farming errand when it decided to strike.

“Ugh! Not now....I’m not far from the cafeteria.” The suddenly feeling of losing his balance and falling to the ground was not a sensation Sieg was happy to feel. It didn’t help that his stomach was grumbling in hunger. Another downside of being a living servant. 

“Sieg?” He hadn’t heard that voice in a while. The red lancer that would have been impossible to beat had Astolfo not intervened when he did. Sieg wasn’t really surprised to see him in Chaldea. Even the most selfish of servants couldn’t ignore the threat to humanity, let alone the one titled, “the Hero of Charity”. 

“Focus on your breathing.” Though the command was said without any emotion, Sieg could see where it came from. Thankfully it was very good advice as Sieg’s vision cleared and he could see the man kneeling before him.

“Thank you.” Thank you for being here and not leaving me alone to deal with this. Outside of the Reverse Side, he had never really been alone and as soon as Sieg had joined Chaldea the friends he had made during the Great Holy Grail War had been by his side since.

“At least Mordred and Frankenstein are busy. They would have already dragged me off to the medical ward...Karna!” Sieg was a homonculus built to produce a ridiculous amount of magic therefore even in his mature form, he was still small by male standards. Karna suddenly picking him up was a not fun reminder of this. 

“They weren’t wrong to take you there so you could rest.” It seemed Karna thought it was a great idea exactly where Karna took him.

“I’m fine. Please don’t make this a big deal. The others do enough of it as it is.” Sieg was constantly being helped and protected by others. He never understood why Astolfo went out of his way to save him and though he was thankful for Siegfried’s heart that allowed him to live; he didn’t get why he was so lucky to be the one to receive it out of the hundreds of homonculus created. 

With Karna’s long strides, it didn’t take them very long for them to reach the medical room. Thankfully Karna didn’t drop him on the bed, unlike a certain crimson knight. Karna was moving around as Sieg watched on curiously. Usually when he was dropped in the medical office, Frankenstein and Mordred ran off to drag Jekyll or Nightengale to see him. They typically told him to rest and kept the room quiet from the more rambunctious friends he had.

“What are you doing?” Sieg asked as he watched Karna fiddle around with a kettle and a hotpot. The medical room was stocked with modern and traditional medicines from all around the world so that those with medical knowledge could treat those in need with the tools they were used to.

“I’m making a green herbal tea. It should help with the lightheadedness.” 

“I’m thankful but you don’t have to. I’m used to it by now and it was mostly my fault for not paying attention to my own limits.” While Sieg didn’t hate anything, he did have his preferences, mainly he preferred sweet things to most other flavors. 

“It won’t be too bitter. How long has these fainting spells been happening?” Sieg hadn’t outright fainted yet but there were a few close calls.

“Since I became a servant. I’m not dead so spirit form is taxing on me. So if I stay in it too long, I eventually get lightheaded and collapse.” 

“Why would you push yourself when you already know effects it has on you?” Karna seemed genuinely interested though Sieg pushing himself wasn’t really anything new and was a source of constant frustration from those around him.

“This place is small and many of the servants are petty enough to believe that Gudako could be favoring me above them when she doesn’t even realize what happens when I enter spirit-form.” Gudako had enough on her plate with balancing servants and fighting those who wished to misuse Chaldea. The last thing she needed was to worry about him.

A delicious aroma entered Sieg’s nose as Karna handed him a mug. Sieg was pleasantly surprised when a sweet taste touched his tongue. How had Karna known about his like for sweets?

“Next time you have a fainting spell, send Astolfo to me and I’ll make you this tea again.” Karna said as he departed.

“Where are you going?” It was odd to not see Karna take off in spirit-form.

“I have to feed a hungry dragon. It hasn’t stopped growling since we came here.”


End file.
